


Keep Peter close at Party's

by Webtrinsic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drunk Peter, Kidnapped Peter, Protective Tony, Worried Tony, creepy older guy likes peter, oc seduces peter, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: During the NBA finals game party, Terrance Foster: head of Foster incorporated and rival of Tony sets his eyes on Peter. Foster kidnaps Peter in attempt to make Peter his own, but Tony and Happy come to save the day!*For possible triggers, Peter doesn't actually get raped just the dudes kinda on him*





	Keep Peter close at Party's

Peter mingled through the crowd, talking with all the big shots. He, Peter Parker was at a Tony Stark party! Happy focused on the game, when he should have focused on the kid. Peter turned, bumping into a stiff chest. An arm gripped his shoulder to help retain his balance, and he looked up into bright green eyes. 

"You okay?" The man laughed, patting Peter's shoulder. 

"Yea, thank you. Sorry about that," Peter stuttered. 

"I'm Terrance Foster, you must be Mr. Starks protegé," The older man smiled, shaking Peter's hand. His gaze was strong, and it captivated Peter; The man's eyes wouldn't let him look away.

"Yeah, I'm Peter, Peter Parker. Don't you run Foster industries?" Peter asked amazed, before he realized the man hadn't let go of his hand.

"Why yes I do, could I bother you to chat a while?" Terrance questioned, before pouring two drinks and handing one to Peter. Peter took the drink without question, not knowing of the alcohol in it, and allowing Terrance to lead him away from the crowded area by his lower back.

Terrance knew the boy wouldn't be able to taste the alcohol, it's exactly why he picked it. The kid was definitely smart if Stark had found him, and Terrance wouldn't lie. He wanted the kid for his own, his shy demeanor and lanky but strong physique entranced him. 

The boy was perfect prey, he'd hunt it, catch it, spoil it, and make it his own. Also taking Stark's protegé would be a huge accomplishment in itself.

"So how would you like to work for me? I could offer twice what Tony is, make sure you're living comfortably." Terrance hummed, pouring the boy another glass.

"Oh I couldn't," Peter hiccupped, the drink started kicking in, causing him to lean against Terrance's taller frame.

"Why don't you come with me so we could discuss some things?" Terrance asked, but didn't wait for an answer as he led the boy down the elevator and outside to his limo.

"Okay," Peter submitted, lolling his head on the man's shoulder as they ushered into the car. Once in the car, Terrance chuckled pulling his prize into his lap, Peter's head resting gently against the man's chest; falling into a hazy slumber. Terrance's laugh sent vibrations down his chest, as he carded his fingers though the boy's hair.

"You'll adore Dubai my baby boy," Terrance whispered into Peter's hair, his other hand stroking Peter's thigh. The limo drove through the busy streets, before they arrived to the empty lot where his private jet resided. Carefully carrying his prey up the steps, he strode to the aircraft's bedroom and removed the boys sweatshirt and jeans, before tucking him in.

Terrance smiled down at him, before crawling into bed and holding the boy close for the rest of the flight. It was early morning when they arrived, but the boy still slept peacefully. Carrying the boy out, he entered the Foster tower's elevator and took them up to the penthouse. Before he settled the boy into the master bed room, and laid out a nicely fitting tux for the boy for when he awoke.

\---

When the party started letting out, Happy looked around and the kid was nowhere to be seen. That's odd, Peter would have said he was heading out, or would have tried staying till the end. Happy brushed it off, figuring the kid got a call and had to go. 

Happy shrugged, and set off to go pick up Tony from the stadium. Tony laughed hopping into the car, "How was the kid and the party?" Tony asked.

"It was nice, the kid seemed to be enjoying himself."

"You take him home yet, or is he still at the tower?" Tony asked, wanting to make sure Peter got home safe.

"Actually I'm not even sure when he left, but he went home on his own." Happy explained, and that didn't sit right with Tony at all.

"He didn't tell you he was leaving?" Tony stressed, knowing that wasn't like Peter at all. It was late too, and Peter wouldn't have walked home. He wasn't alerted of any Spider-man sightings that night either. To his horror his phone buzzed, and Happy pressed the answer call button from the steering wheel. Aunt May's voice sounded throughout the vehicle.

"Hi Tony, I was just wondering if Peter was asleep at your house since he hasn't answered any of my calls or come home."

"Yeah, he's fast asleep. Sorry about that, we have some plans I need his help on later so If I could take him home tomorrow that'd be great." Tony lied, and both him and Happy knew something was horribly wrong.

"Alright, thank you so much, bye." May praised.

"Bye." The call ended.

"FRIDAY get me all the party footage containing Peter." Tony ordered, pulling out his tablet. 

"Yes sir," FRIDAY replied, playing the footage for Tony. Tony watched silently, his eyes widening in rage when he saw one of his biggest rivals Terrance Foster place a drink in the kids hand's and leading him away by his lower back. Fast forwarding he saw the kid helplessly leaning into Foster's side, before shuffling Peter into his car and driving away.

"The fucking bastard took Peter!" Tony shouted, kicking Happy's seat. Happy felt terrible, he should have watched him.

"FRIDAY track the license plate, and all the street cameras, I want to know where they took Peter." Tony barked, already sorting through the security camera footage. Pulling up to the tower, Tony ran to his lab, Happy not far behind. 

"A plane, a fucking plane." Tony groaned, tugging his hair and placing a hand over his eyes. He needed to get Peter now, and he wouldn't stop until he'd brought him back home. Fuck he should have just brought the kid to the game with him, or just watched it with Peter at home. The worst part was Peter was unconscious, he knew the rumors about Foster liking younger men, and with the extended contact Foster expressed through out the footage, he knew he had to save Peter now. He was not going to let that sick Fuck touch his protegé, Peter's been through far too much already.

"Would you like me to call Foster services and find his location?" FRIDAY asked, and Tony nodded, "Yes please." Tony focused on the breathing exercises Bruce taught him long ago.

"Foster has been located at Foster tower in Dubai," The AI informs, and Happy is already getting the jet ready. Tony grabbed his finest suit, and set out to pick up the Spider-ling.

\---

Peter woke to the sun's ray shining brightly upon him through the glass window, which happened to be all of the left wall. The room was huge, the floor a cracked marble pattern, the furniture a rich white. The blankets around him he could have sworn was snow due to their cleanliness. The room's accent's where all a solid gold, the darkest thing in the room was the blackout curtain's for the left wall.

Peter swung his legs over the side of the bed before looking down at himself. Where was his pants? The knock on the door caused him to panic, and hide beneath the snow-white blanket. 

He looked up to see Terrance smiling at him, "Morning Darling Boy, the suit there's for you." And with that, he exited the room. 

"Darling boy?" Peter asked himself, before picking up the suit and walking over to the attached restroom. If he wasn't already in awe of the place, he was now. Even though this was one of the most confusing things to ever wake up to, it could have been worse? He'd take a marble palace over a sewer any day.

The suit fit snuggly to his frame, a comb was left on the sink counter, and he carefully combed his hair. Walking over to the door, he held his breath and carefully turned the knob. The hall was empty, and he followed the corridor until he met the living room area. It was a circular room, the floor was pure glass, with a long white couch curved in the middle with a large bar on the side.

Foster wore a white suit holding a martini, it screamed Bond villain to Peter's spidey sense but there wasn't much he could do.

"I knew you'd look nice in that suit baby boy," Terrance smirked, eyeing Peter up and down. Peter shuddered, especially when Foster stalked toward him, taking Peter's chin in his grasp making him look up at him.

"Ever try a martini?" He asked, raising the lip of the glass to Peter's lip. Peter looked away, backing up only to find himself falling onto the couch. Foster straddled his hips, pressing the glass again to his lips. Peter leaned back, which only made the liquid fall down his throat. The drink was so strong, and after a while Peter felt loose and tired.

"Peter is there any new project's Stark's working on?" Foster asked figuring he could also get some lovely information from the boy.

"No, nothing's he's told me." Peter slurred, as Terrance ran his hand's through Peter's hair. 

"Tell me about yourself Peter," Terrance purred, and Peter nodded. "M'fifteen, only have my Aunt, I'm Sp-"

"Sir Tony Stark is here to see you," A secretary called, leading both Tony and Happy into the room before letting herself out. Tony wore his best suit, and shades while Happy tried to look as threatening as possible.

Both Happy and Tony stopped in their tracks at the sight, Foster rolled his eyes and removed himself from Peter's lap. Peter could barely lift his head to look at the two men, but they certainly looked at him sprawled out on the couch, his shirt loose and hair tousled.

Foster set the martini glass down among the rest of the 4 he had served Peter. 

"Mr. Stark, and Happy was it? Nice of you to join us," Foster smiled through clenched teeth, offering his hand to Tony.

Tony dismissed his hand before going to help Peter up. Peter mumbled incoherently, and allowed Tony and Happy help lead him towards the exit. 

"You have to leave so soon?" Foster asked, before Tony started shouting," He's fifteen years old you sick fuck!" Foster simply smiled, "Oh, and Peter my offer always stands, I'll have your clothes sent to Stark tower or I might just keep them for a while. Stark do take care of my boy!" Before walking the opposite direction and out of sight. Peter stumbled while Tony kept him steady and Happy made sure to guard the both of them until they made it out to the private jet.

"You alright kid?" Tony asked concerned, the kid could barely keep his eyes open.

"Mnm tired," Peter garbled, as Happy practically carried him up the stairs and onto a seat. 

Tony opened a water, carefully making sure Peter didn't choke or spill when he drank. 

"I have some pills for the hangover he's gonna have, they'll help prevent it." Happy supplied, and Tony nodded, putting the pills in the bottle and shaking it up so they'd dissolve. Peter drank it carefully, some falling from the corner of his lips. Tony wiped it away with a napkin, before wrapping him up in a blanket. 

"Get some sleep kid," Tony instructed, and Peter fell asleep on command. It was a long flight home, but they'd be okay. Peter woke later with another headache, and some disturbing memories. But he was fine, and vowed to never drink anything someone gives him at a party.


End file.
